a leannan, m' annsachd
by itsfairchild
Summary: WARNING: Contém spoilers de QOAAD. ⸺ Quando a versão de Jace do Thule decide fazer uma visita noturna à Clary.


**my darling, my blessing**

Eu simplesmente amei o jeito como QOAAD terminou, então não pude me impedir de escrever isso.

Aproveitem a leitura!

* * *

Ele conseguiu entrar no Instituto, ficando surpreso por um momento quando a porta se abriu sem a mínima resistência. Depois de tanto tempo preso naquele mundo caótico, seguindo as ordens de Sebastian, Jace até se esquecia de que era um Caçador de Sombras. Ele subiu pelo elevador e começou a passar pelos corredores familiares, era como estar de volta em casa. Jace abriu a porta de um quarto – o que pertenceu a Clary pelo curto período de tempo que ela tinha passado ali, em Thule – e estremeceu levemente quando o encontrou vazio, com a configuração uniforme do Instituto.

Fazendo uma curva mais para frente no corredor, ele começou a ouvir respirações por detrás das portas. Como que por ajuda divina, as portas dos quartos estavam identificadas com nomes e no fim do corredor ele encontrou o que desejava. Sua mão tremeu um pouco ao segurar a maçaneta, mas ele acabou entrando no quarto.

Clary dormia tranquilamente no quarto escuro, iluminado apenas pela luz rala que entrava pela janela. Ele caminha mais para dentro do quarto e se ajoelha ao lado da cama dela, observando-a. Para Jace, Clary parecia a mesma, apenas com mínimas diferenças. As sardas em seu rosto – ele se lembrava de tê-las contado antes que queimassem o corpo dela – ainda continuavam ali. Jace colocou os braços na cama e apoiou o queixo ali, ficando com a cabeça bem ao lado do travesseiro dela, vendo seus olhos tremeluzirem por trás das pálpebras fechadas e sentindo a respiração em seu rosto.

Clary, como se sentindo que não estava mais sozinha no quarto, abriu os olhos. Os olhos dela pareciam cinzentos na pouca luz, embora ele soubesse que fossem verdes como grama, exatamente como os de Ash.

– Jace? – ela perguntou franzindo um pouco os olhos, a voz ainda rouca de sono.

Ela se estica na cama, tentando alcançar o interruptor do abajur. Ele se estica também, por cima dela e segura sua mão, entrelaçando seus dedos. A mão dela ainda é pequena na dele, formando um encaixe perfeito.

– Eu só ia acender a luz – ela explicou. – Está tudo bem?

Embora ele achasse que fosse fisicamente parecido com o Jace desse mundo, preferia não arriscar.

– Sim – ele respondeu ao apertar a mão dela, soltando um suspiro de alívio do fundo da garganta. – Eu senti sua falta.

Clary deu uma risada e soltou suas mãos para bagunçar o cabelo dele.

– Só não nos vimos ontem. – Ela se mexeu na cama, abrindo espaço para ele e erguendo o cobertor. – Por que não se deita aqui?

Jace se levantou e começou a tirar seus sapatos, lembrando-se de quando eles dormiram juntos em Alicante quando ainda pensavam que eram irmãos; todas as vezes em que ele evitou ficar perto dela com medo de machucá-la; aquela vez em que eles estavam no apartamento de Sebastian, quando ele ainda conseguia se lembrar de como era ser ele mesmo. Afastando as lembranças, ele se deitou ao lado dela.

Eles se deitaram um de frente para o outro. Sem conseguir se conter, Jace começou a passar a mão pelas curvas do corpo dela. Clary segurou o queixo dele e o puxou para um beijo. Jace ofega quando seus lábios se chocaram – a lembrança que ele tinha de seus beijos não fazia justiça com a verdadeira sensação – e passa seus braços em volta dela, puxando-a para cima de seu corpo.

Clary interrompe o beijo e deixa uma perna cair de cada lado da barriga dele, sentando-se. Ela puxa a camiseta dele para cima, os dedos raspando de leve na pele exposta. Ele soube, há tantos anos atrás, que era uma causa perdida tentar negar que sentia alguma coisa por ela quando ela agarrou sua cintura andando de moto, fugindo do Hotel Dumort. Jace levantou o tronco, passando a peça de rouba pela cabeça.

– Posso? – ele perguntou de modo inseguro, as mãos pairando perto do pijama dela.

– Claro – ela respondeu e Jace podia ouvir o sorriso na voz dela. – Não acredito que está perguntando.

Jace deu um sorriso tirou a parte de cima do pijama dela. Ele os deitou de volta na cama, ficando por cima do corpo dela. De modo lento e quase venerativo, Jace começou a passar as mãos pelas costelas e pelos seios dela. Clary conseguia perceber que tinha alguma coisa de diferente nele, Jace passava as mãos por seu corpo como se estivesse explorando cada curva pela primeira vez, os calos dele arranhavam sua pele e a deixavam completamente arrepiada. E, no momento em que a boca dele desceu e sugou de forma faminta um mamilo, ela esqueceu qualquer pensamento sobre ele estar agindo de forma estranha.

– Pelo Anjo, Jace – ela reclama. – Vai logo!

Jace sorri ao constatar que ela continua a mesma impaciente de sempre. Ele tira sua calça rapidamente e Clary desce pelas pernas o short do pijama junto com a calcinha. Jace volta a ficar por cima dela e Clary pode sentir seu membro quente pressionado contra sua cocha, mas ele não avança.

Jace observa o rosto dela e pode ver o olhar de indagação ali, mesmo no escuro.

– Eu não tenho um preservativo – ele explica, rouco pelo desejo. Ele não acredita que um detalhe tão pequeno – não que ele seja pequeno, de modo algum – vá atrapalhar esse momento.

Clary solta uma risada pelo nariz.

– Você quer apenas dormir, Jace? – ela provoca. – Deve estar muito cansado se não se lembra que uso a runa Sanger.

– Sanger?

– A runa que criei em 2009, para controle de natalidade.

– Ah! – ele soltou uma risada nervosa. O que ele poderia dizer para consertar isso e não entregar quem ele realmente era? O que? – Foi cansativo... com o Alec. – O Jace desse mundo ainda vigiava a cidade com Alec? – Mas não estou cansado para _isso_. – Ele inclinou a cabeça em direção a ela.

– Ótimo.

Ela contorceu seu corpo embaixo do dele, abrindo mais as pernas, o suficiente para que ele se encaixasse ali. Com uma mão, pegou o membro dele – Jace chiou com o contato e mordeu o lábio inferior conforme os dedos dela circulavam sua pele – e o guiou para sua entrada, levantando de leve o quadril.

Jace se enterrou nela de forma rápida, prensando o corpo de Clary de volta a cama. Ela passou os braços envolta dos ombros dele e enganchou uma das pernas em volta da cintura dele. Era a sensação mais maravilhosa que ele já sentiu em sua vida, tê-la completamente em volta dela. Se alguém perguntasse nesse momento o que Jace sentia por Clary, ele poderia facilmente dizer que era devoção.

Ele se retirou quase que completamente dela, apenas para voltar com força, fazendo isso repetidas vezes. Ela agarrou os cabelos dele com uma mão e enfiou as unhas em seu ombro com a outra. Jace levantou a cabeça minimamente de perto do ombro dela e olhou para o seu rosto, os olhos fechados, assim como o lábio inferior sendo mordido para abafar qualquer som.

– Me deixe te ouvir – ele sussurrou, fazendo-a abrir os olhos.

Clary lhe deu um sorriso sapeca – um que ele nunca pensou em ver no rosto dela – e arqueou o pescoço, colocando sua boca bem perto da orelha dele. Quando ele deu a próxima estocada ela gemeu bem rente ao ouvido dele, fazendo-o gemer em resposta. Ela estava o provocando, ele podia notar, pois ela passou a mordiscar o lóbulo de sua orelha no processo. Seu ombro doía e ele apostava que as unhas dela já estavam arrancando sangue, não que ele se importasse.

Jace não queria terminar o serviço rápido e Clary não estava ajudando. Ele saiu de dentro dela, desvencilhando de seus braços e pernas.

– O que...? – ela reclamou, esparramada na cama, a respiração ofegante.

Ele não respondeu, apenas encheu os pulmões de ar com uma longa respiração. Então ele se afastou um pouco, se ajoelhou na cama e, segurando a cintura de Clary, virou-a de bruços. Ele ergueu o quadril dela, fazendo-a dobrar os joelhos. Jace conseguia vê-la vagamente, completamente exposta para ele. Seu membro latejou, implorando para voltar para dentro dela.

Clary estava com a cabeça apoiada no travesseiro. Jace se aproximou, seu pênis brincando com a já molhada entrada dela. Clary tentou mover os quadris, buscando mais contato, mas ele a firmou na cama.

– Jace... – ela começou, um tom manhoso na voz.

– Shh! – Ele a penetrou novamente e inclinou seu corpo sobre o dela, falando perto do ouvido. – Eu realmente gostei de ouvir meu nome saindo da sua boca desse jeito. – Ele saiu até a metade e meteu de novo, dessa vez atingindo um ponto mais profundo, bem específico, fazendo Clary choramingar. – Devo parar? – ele a provocou.

– Não! Por favor, não.

– Minha querida, você implorando é uma obra de arte.

Ele afastou os cabelos dela e começou a lhe dar beijos no pescoço, assim como aumentou a velocidade de seus movimentos. Clary dava pequenos gritinhos e agarrou o lençol da cama. Jace colocou suas mãos por cima das dela e sugou a pele próxima do encontro do ombro e do pescoço. Afastou a boca e reparou na marca avermelhada ali, que futuramente se tornaria roxa.

Os únicos sons no quarto eram os gemidos de Clary e o barulho de seus corpos se batendo. Jace fazia de tudo para não emitir nenhum ruído, não querendo preencher sua memória com nada que não fosse _ela_.

Jace percebeu que ela estava bem próxima de seu limite quando mordeu o travesseiro e logo em seguida começou a se apertar toda em volta dela. Ela ficou tão apertada que ele nem conseguia de mexer mais e tudo o que pode fazer foi se entregar ao prazer.

Clary desabou na cama e ele saiu de dentro dela, rolando para o lado para não esmaga-la. Deveria estar próximo do amanhecer, porque quando Clary se virou na cama a luz bateu mais clara nela, permitindo a ele ver os seios desnudos dela subindo e descendo descompassadamente, não apenas um contorno. Ela virou o rosto para ele e sorriu satisfeita, o tipo de sorriso que qualquer homem quer ganhar da mulher que ama.

Ele se lembrou da Clary de seu mundo, o cadáver da garota que ele segurou em seus braços e olhou atentamente para a mulher deitada ao seu lado, que nunca pareceu tão viva. Justamente por isso, ele não pode se impedir de dizer:

– Você é minha benção. Eu te amo.

Clary sorriu sonolenta e esticou o braço para ele, segurando um dedo.

– Eu também te amo.

Jace se inclinou se beijou a têmpora dela.

A – Eu vou no banheiro – ele mentiu e a cobriu. – Durma um pouco.

Ela assentiu e fechou os olhos.

Jace saiu da cama e começou a vestir suas roupas, tentando se lembrar a todo momento o porque ele não podia voltar e ficar deitado ali com ela. Precisava pensar em alguma coisa rápido, algo para fazê-la ficar com ele. De fininho, do mesmo modo sorrateiro que entrou no Instituto, ele saiu.

Clary não era burra, não demoraria muito para ela perceber que o Jace que esteve com ela essa noite não era o mesmo Jace com o qual ela estava acostumada. E, embora ele não fosse desse mundo, ele era dela, do mesmo jeito que ele a faria perceber que ela também era dele.

* * *

Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado e qualquer errinho de português por favor me avisem.


End file.
